The Art of Betting
by It'sHannahY'all
Summary: Losing bets aren't that bad... at least to Draco Malfoy.


The word "help" didn't even register in the back of his head as he was roughly pushed against one of the cold walls of the castle. The bang caused him to see spots behind his eyes; yellow, blue, green and red warred beneath his eyelids.

"Did I scare you?" the voice breathed against his cheek, laughter clearly echoing in his vocal chords.

He tried to remember who had talked him into this, before he remembered it was the prat pressed against him himself. Draco's eyes, which had previously been as hard as glaciers themselves were, suddenly melted to make way for glowing grey eyes, full of self-assuredness and even a bit of smugness. "You couldn't scare me even if you wanted to, Potter."

Mock-gasping, Harry's eyes turned the size of saucers. "Not even when I uttered Expelliarmus and had you at wand point, at my mercy?"

The blond smirked. "Not even then. Especially not then. Now, tell me again, why are we here, instead of in a bed?"

His breath was warm when it hit Draco's cheek, making his head turn to the warmth, seeking the comfort it offered.

"Need I truly remind you of the dare you yourself has lost? In fact, you seemed rather thrilled at the notion of not being in a bed. So, tell me again, why did you need ask? Are you scared?"

Grey eyes gleamed in the moonlit hallway, seeking out challenging green ones. "You wish," he whispered, backing the dark-haired teen against the stone wall, eyes alight. "Besides, it was more of a rhetorical question anyway. Why do you always feel the need to correct or add things to my sentences? It's annoying." But even though the blond said the other was annoying, he still fingered the shirt with vivid interest. "Now, if you would be so kind as to shut up, we might actually get through this without anyone freezing their balls of."

Harry grinned roguishly, before he observed the nimble fingers, doing short work of the buttons of his shirt, exposing skin within a short period of time. His gasp was torn from him as the cool air hit his chest, and he shivered in the cold, before he shivered for an entirely different reason. Draco had raised his hands and reverently trailed his fingers over exposed skin, noticing the goose bumps. Stepping forward, his own chest began to heave, and his heart rate picked up. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all…

He bent his head, and licked a stripe up, starting from the right nipple to the right earlobe, sucking gently. He felt Harry shiver against him, and delighted in the sounds he could wrench out of the body before him. Letting go of the earlobe, he kissed his way around Harry's face, until he reached his lips, which responded in kind to the administrations. Harry's own hands fumbled to get as many clothes away as he could, while his mouth was distracted by doing other things. A moan escaped someone's lips, and soon that started an avalanche of sounds. Pants were heard and the hallway, and frantic hands created their own dance in the night, as they tried to remove as many barriers as they could. Rustling of clothes as they finally fell down, and intakes of breath as the cool night air hit naked flesh.

Draco soon forgot his task of torturing the teen in front of him, as his erection was surrounded in scorching heat. His hands shot out to tangle in the hair below him, with a cry on his lips. He had to restrain his hips, to not force his cock down Harry's throat. His entire body shivered from the stark contrast where the cool night air froze his skin, but where Harry's mouth and hands on his hips seemed to burn him alive. He wished for the wall to steady him, for he was sure his knees would buckle any moment. Instead he grounded himself by glancing down, to focus on something. But he almost wished he hadn't, as the sight nearly had him coming on the spot.

Harry had glanced up when he felt the tightening in his hair, and had to smile smugly, or as smugly as he could, given the situation, at the blond teen, who stood there, gaping. It was rare to see someone as aloof as Draco Malfoy come undone. But he had managed it time and time again. A thrill ran through him, as he swiped his tongue over the head, and saw Draco's neck snap back, a moan leaving those pale lips. And for little things like that, he could imagine a future. And with warm come sliding down his throat, he knew he was the only one who would get him undone. Even though the hands tightened painfully in his hair, he milked every drop, swallowing everything. His body didn't feel cold anymore. Instead he felt as if he was on fire.

When he stood back up again, his lips were claimed in a savage kiss, and his back was pressed into the cold wall, which caused him to arch against the warm body, trying to avoid the cold, even though the air around him was soothing.

Draco's hand slowly sneaked downwards, enjoying the widening of Harry's eyes, until his fingers found their goal. Harry's head fell back, a groan emanating from deep within his throat, making a guttural sound. His lips released a harsh pant, and Draco loved to see him this way, so wild and unrestrained, with eyes aglow. Those eyes were probably the reason he fell in love with the dark-haired teen. At the moment, they had a sheen over them, which happened when he was so lost in desire he was barely coherent. And he loved that, loved that he could make him fall apart, but also make him come together again. His thumb moved over the head, and Draco felt the shudder traveling through Harry's body. Draco felt himself shiver, though it was mostly from the drying sweat, which severely cooled his body. But looking at Harry in front of him made him feel warm all over again. Another swipe over the head had Harry come undone, his orgasm tearing through him, a silent plea on his lips.

Panting, they both regained their breath, leaning against each other, as much as support as for warmth. "Well, Harry, if it is like this every time I lose a bet, I dare say it wouldn't be such a bad thing."

A tired chuckle escaped from Harry. "Yeah, same here. But let's return to our room, yeah? I'm freezing my balls off."

Draco laughed, and they both walked back to their room, tired, but sated.


End file.
